


Make a Wish

by shadeblue



Category: DCU (Comics), Outsiders, Outsiders (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeblue/pseuds/shadeblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick gets a redhead for his birthday. </p>
<p>Make that two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

Two redheads were better than one.

 

Jesus h--

 

Dick had never felt anything like this before. Kori riding him--Roy behind her, three fingers deep inside Dick and moaning for it. Dick couldn’t think, could barely see, all he knew was heat and soft, but hard, hard all along the lines of Roy, and some parts of Kori--red hair falling over her shoulders and brushing his arms, Roy’s arms. Their scars were all tangled up in each other, just like their limbs, and if Dick hadn’t been able to think before he just--

 

Roy was inside him. Deep and fucking hard, just like always, like they always were, but it was all mixed up with Kori, and her hard-soft-hard-soft moans. But that was him moaning, him screaming because it was too much, too perfect. He was gonna cum and they had barely even started. He’d barely believed it when Kori kissed him on the couch, still couldn’t quite get there when Roy slid one huge, calloused hand inside his jeans and told him it was okay, they had talked about. Talked about it and decided that this was probably the best way to celebrate so happy fucking birthday.

 

Happy fucking birthday.

 

They’d shared in opening him up, Kori first then Roy, and he’d never known that it would be different, the way their hands felt. They way their skin felt. They were both so hot, like they had the sun in them, and he could taste it in their mouths when they kissed him and he stopped asking if it was okay. Then he and Roy had opened Kori up, and fuck if that wasn’t going to be burned in his mind for eternity.

 

“Oh god--” Dick arched, totally confined by sensation. It was too much everywhere, and he could swear they were communicating, because she sped up just as Roy began moving and now Dick was probably screaming. His neighbors were gonna give him hell. ‘Cause this was ‘Haven, and no one could pay for walls that were thick enough. Couldn’t afford it.

 

Kori fell forward, pinning one of his wrists to the bed, panting into his mouth. Their breath tangled together, their tongues tangled together, but Dick couldn’t keep it up because Roy was slamming into him and he couldn’t breathe. Behind the haze of Kori’s hair he could see Roy, Roy’s gorgeous mouth partway open, the scar over his left shoulder flexing, lines of sweat forming his collarbone. Then Roy saw him watching and smirked. How Roy could smirk in the middle of this was beyond him, but then people always thought he was the funny one and it just wasn’t true. It was Roy. Roy was the smile and the flash, the passion and the fight. They both were. They were his suns, the stars he found his way by.

 

Roy smirked, digging his fingers into Dick’s hip, bruising him, leaving marks so he’d remember. Roy never let Dick forget. Dick loved him for it. Couldn’t not. He loved them both. Kori gasped, feeling Dick’s hips stagger.

“Fuck, Dick, baby--” She bit down on her lip, bit down on his ear, finding it in her to move somehow harder, faster.

 

Roy ran a hand over her back. It was almost loving, and that was it, that was almost it, just seeing them touch each other, connect like that for him and--

 

Dick might have screamed but he didn’t know, he couldn’t hear, and when the world came back Roy was draped over them both, pinning down his other wrist, both of them holding him down and using him because it was him they wanted.

 

Him.

 

Him.

 

He could almost come again just from knowing it.

 

“Dick--!” It was both of them, at once, moaning his name, gasping his name, coming in him and around him and holding him down--

 

Happy fucking birthday.

 

 


End file.
